Halo: New dawn
by hollowdreamer11
Summary: this story follows to ODST's turned spartan as they uncover the mistery of a new A.I. deception within the UNSC and a dangerous secret that has been kept from mankind for far too long. please rate and comment fairly


Halo: New Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the Halo universe nor do I take credit for any elements of the story that belong to Bungie/ 343 industries. the only thing that Is mine is the story that me and my friend are working on. thank you

Please rate and comment fairly

Prologue 1: Atlas Shrugged

It was the final push on the Halo ring, The ODST Omega squad, Lead by Captain Sean O'reilly, was on its last legs as the covenant forces aided by a small squadron of flood pushed into their encampment. Sean's Team was losing morale fast as it looked like this was their last mission together. Suddenly as the enemy forces closed in a brute chieftan lunged out at Sean attempting to end his life with the force of his gravity hammer. Barely dodging Sean rolled to a small cover unloading a round from his SMG into the Brutes armor, hoping that it weakened his shields enough to deliver a killing blow. However the Cheiftan managed to dodge the flurry of bullets in time enough for one of Sean's squad mates to selflessly and foolishly charge the brute in a last ditch effort to subdue the beast. The rest of the team were holding back the brute's battalion but the monster in front of them was more than enough to be considered a serious threat. With a strong punch the ODST was thrust into a nearby rock as the chieftan grabbed him by the neck, mockingly laughing at his new victim. With one swift strike from the blade of the gravity hammer the once proud soldier's body went limp as his head now freshly severed from his body rolled to the ground. In a fit of rage Sean threw his SMG to the ground several ODSTs could be heard offering their weapons to their captain, "take my assault rifle sir" said one, "no use my shotgun" said another. "No this beast just took down one of my men, I'm making this personal." and with that statement He drew a combat knife from its sheath and charged the gloating brute. Snaking his way up to his opponent Sean managed to lunge forward just as the cheiftan slammed his gravity hammer down, the resulting shockwave sent Sean over the brutes head and allowed him enough of a chance to stab it in the neck, Death was almost instant. But to make his victory more sound, Sean took the gravity hammer and sliced the head of the monster clean off its shoulders. Holding up the hammer and head as his Trophy, the Omega squad reveled in their victory. One of the ODST's approached Sean, commenting on his stature, "you know in that pose you remind me of the greek Titan Atlas, who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, but displayed his Trophy to all the worlds around him." Intrigued by this statement Sean took off his helmet and let out a happy sigh of relief. From that Day forward Sean would forever be cemented with the name "Atlas."

Prologue 2: Predators in the Night

Nightfall had just begun to hit the Halo Ring as the assault on ODST Squad Delta grew to an unending slaughter house. Lt. Coleman was losing Ideas on how to deal with the covenant forces drawing in. "alright men We've had a long rough battle but just like you I'm getting tired of having our asses kicked, so I suggest we end this in one final stike." proclaimed Coleman as his troops listened eagerly at their Lieutenants orders. "this might be one of my best and stupidest ideas ever but if it works we can all go home safe and sound, the way I see it Sniper bullet plus explosives equals victory, so I want all your grenades canisters gas tanks, what ever you can find that'll explode I want it in a pile at point gamma." "Sir yes Sir!" exclaimed the ODSTs as they carried out their orders. Just over the horizon a squadron of Hunters and wraiths bombarded their way through the war torn battlefield as the troops dumped the last of their grenades into a pile they all fell back awaiting their promised victory over this covenant death squad. Using his make shift active camo, Coleman found a perch on a cliff just far enough away that the blast would not harm him he readied his sniper rifle. As the covenant forces closed in on the target zone, the Lt. immediately readied his weapon and steadied his breath. "this is for all the lives you took over the course of this campaign you sons of.." and with that he pulled the trigger, to everyone else it happened in a flash, to Coleman it happened in slow motion allowing him to see every detail down to the last firefly in the air as the explosion took out the hunters and wraiths in one foul strike. However a chieftan managed to survive the horrendous explosion, gloatingly growling as he held an invincibility shield in his hand warranting the squad to begin to fall back. However as swift as he destroyed the batalion Coleman delivered his final sniper shot into the back of the brute's head. The ODST squad saw only the limp body of their attacker drop the shield and fall to the ground, dead as the active camo Coleman had on dissipated revealing not a soldier in battle, but a predator on the hunt. During the celebration over their victory one of Coleman's coporals went up to him with praise. "Sir you strategy while dangerous, was extremely effective, as well as how you handled it. I've never seen a soldier hunt his prey like you do, you truly are a Predator. Astonished by the new nickname Coleman quickly took to it, using it as a sign of admiration from his squad. But unbeknownst to our to heroes, Coleman and Sean their victories did not go unnoticed as they would soon find themselves at the door of Dr. Halsey of O.N.I. and their adventure together would be something neither of them bargained for.


End file.
